A Guitar In The Corner
by jak6033
Summary: SONGFIC! Kensi asks Deeks to play his guitar for her. What song will he play? One-shot


**A/N: SONGFIC! Kind of. This song probably doesn't fit Kensi and Deeks very well, but it's a very cute song and I've always imagines Deeks as a musical soul. The chorus is also soo sweet (its the I'd rather waltz... part)!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! I also don't own Owl City.**

**The song is Plant Life by Owl City from their album All Things Bright and Beautiful (2011). It is so much better when you actually listen to it, trust me. So go youtube it (...if ****youtube is a verb...)!**

* * *

><p>They probably should have seen it coming. It was inevitable. Everyone was just waiting for it to happen. Except, it was widely believed it would happen in the middle of a useless argument that would take place in front of everyone. Definitely not in the comfort of Deeks' apartment without yelling.<p>

After three hours at a bar and several rounds paid for generously by Sam, the team decided to go their separate ways for the night. Eric and Nell followed each other out, Callen and Sam went for some late night dinner, and Deeks decided to drag a very sleepy Kensi back to his place.

"I'm not tired!" Kensi yawned. Deeks looked at her and laughed.

"Ha, like I would believe that for a second princess."

"Don't call me that," she slurred slightly as she playfully hit him. A few minutes into the car ride, Deeks heard a small snore coming from the passenger side. He smiled to himself and continued to drive. They finally pulled into Deeks' lot and walked into the living room of Deeks' apartment. As Kensi collapsed onto the couch and Deeks into the armchair, she noticed an old beat up acoustic guitar propped haphazardly in the corner of the room.

"Hey, Deeks? Why do you have a guitar?" Kensi asked.

"Huh... whaddaya mean?" Deeks was startled from his slow drifting off into sleep.

"There's a guitar. In the corner. Or did some crazy person plant it there? Why do you have it?"

"I learned to play in high school, part of the whole (yawn) cool person image I was trying to get. Though that wasn't hard to fake," He looked slyly at Kensi with a crooked grin. His eyes were half closed, which Kensi found overly adorable for some reason.

"You look like a tired little puppy," she commented.

"An adorable one that you would love to hug, right?"

"No, just a tired puppy. So you can still play right?"

"Play what? Fetch?"

"No, the guitar!" Kensi rolled her eyes at him. "You really can't follow a conversation."

"Fern, it's 2:30 in the morning. What, do you expect me to be useful or something? And you were the one who was falling asleep in my car leaving an attractive little drool mark on my seat."

"Okay, number one I do not drool, and if I did you are right. I would do it attractively. Number two, when are you ever useful? Number three, what have I said about the nicknames? All I want to know is if you can still play. The guitar, that is.

"Yes, Kensi, I play guitar and a little piano. Happy now? Why must you ask? I really want to sleep and so should you," he complained.

"I'm not tired anymore," she lied. She too was imagining a nice comfy bed to fall into, but the whole 'Deeks can actually do something' idea was too good to let go. "Will you play for me?"

"Ugh, yeah sure. What do you want me to play?" He complied to her requests. Deeks couldn't resist the way she was sprawled out on his couch, her hair spilling over the edge and her sleepy smile telling a different story than her claims that she wasn't tired. He could never refuse her.

To put it simply, he was pretty sure he had fallen hard for her, even if she didn't feel the same. Just seeing her was enough. Deeks hoisted himself out of the chair, picked up the instrument., and spread out on the floor. "You are going to have to deal with me playing on the floor. I don't think I'll make it back to the chair."

"That's fine," Kensi replied as she followed suit, laid herself next to him and rolled onto her side to see what Deeks was doing. They were too close for her usual comfort, but this time Kensi didn't mind. 'I could get used to this,' she thought to herself.

"Any songs in mind, princess?" She smiled to herself at the use of the nickname. For once, a surprise to both of them, she didn't scold him for using them.

"Nope, your choice!" She laughed at his following groan.

"You are too hard to please. You won't like anything."

"Not true. If you play well I'm sure it'll be good."

"I'm not the best singer. You've been warned." She laughed and rolled onto her back, closed her eyes and listened to the song:

_I saw a ghost on the stairs,  
>And sheets on the tables and chairs,<br>The silverware swam with the sharks in the sink,  
>Even so, I don't know, what to think.<br>_

_I've been longing for,  
>Daisies to push through the floor,<br>And I wish that plant life would grow all around me,  
>So I won't feel dead anymore.<br>So I won't feel dead anymore.  
><em>

_I saw a bear in the den,  
>Reading my textbooks again,<br>That bats flowed like traffic as they poured from the attic,  
>Heaven knows, I could really use a friend.<br>_

_I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,  
>The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time,<br>Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus,  
>If I were to pluck on your heartstrings, would you strum on mine?<br>_

'It's a curious song,' Kensi thought to herself. 'But I like it.' As she watched Deeks continue to strum and sing with his eyes closed, she noticed how at peace he seemed. She loved seeing this side of him. It was her favorite side. His calmness almost always transferred to her. That's why they worked so well together. 'Maybe I've been denying these feelings for a little too long,' she told herself.

_I've been longing for,  
>Daisies to push through the floor,<br>And I wish that plant life would grow all around me,  
>So I won't feel dead anymore.<br>So I won't feel dead anymore.  
><em>

_Your spirit is sweet, so pull off your sheet,  
>And give me a ghost of a smile,<br>Show me your teeth, 'cause you're a teddy beneath,  
>So just grin and bear it a while.<br>Just grin and bear it a while.  
><em>

She began to run her finger down his arm, and saw him smile. She moved closer and snuggled into his side.

_I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,  
>The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time,<br>Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus,  
>If I were to pluck on your heartstrings, would you strum on mine?<br>_

_Tonight I'm busting out,  
>Of this old haunted house,<br>'Cause I'm sick of waiting for,  
>All the spider webs to grow all around me,<br>'Cause I don't feel dead anymore.  
>And I'm not afraid anymore.<br>_

_I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,  
>The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time,<br>Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus,  
>If I were to pluck on your heartstrings, would you strum on mine?<br>_

_If I were to pluck on your heartstrings, would you strum on mine?_

As he sang the last line, he looked directly at Kensi snuggled against his arm and kissed her forehead gently.

"Is that a pick-up line?" she asked.

"Nope, its the last line of the song. I promise."

"I liked it, a lot actually. Is that you're favorite song to play?"

"Nope, but it's the one I just learned. Plus, the chorus makes me think of you." He silently begged that she would take that as a compliment. Deeks didn't want to ruin their moment.

"Really?" Kensi looked into his blue eyes and saw that he was being completely sincere. "Well, I guess that's going to have be our song from now on."

"Yeah, I guess." Deeks set the guitar to side and wrapped his arms around Kensi. To his surprise, she let him without a struggle. She rested her head on his chest and breathed deeply. She allowed herself to be lulled asleep by his heart beat until she felt herself being picked up off of the floor.

"Deeks? What are you doing?"

"Putting you to bed. Even though you don't feel tired I know for a fact as soon as I put you down you will be out like a light."

"A cute light?"

"If lights can be cute, then yes princess. A very cute, adorable light." He smiled at her silly questions, prompted by her lack of coherency. Cradling her in his arms, he walked into his bedroom, laid her on the bed, and stripped down to his boxers. "Kensi, you may want to take your jeans off." In her sleep deprived state she attempted, and stopped trying with a moan.

"Deeks?"

"Now who's the useless one?" he teased. Pulling them off over her feet, Deeks tucked her in and climbed in next to Kensi. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She twisted around to face him.

"Will you teach me how to play guitar?"

"Sure. Now go to sleep."

"Will you play that song on piano for me?"

"If I learn it, yes. Now please sleep Kens."

"Deeks?"

"Oh for the love of-"

"I think I love you." Kensi closed her eyes and instantly regretted that outburst.

"Open your eyes Kensi." She shook her head. "I don't know where that came from, but I love you too, don't worry." Then he kissed her, and everything they had been waiting for was fulfilled. She put her ear to his chest and once again let his heartbeat lull her to sleep. His chin rested on her head and soon sleep claimed his thoughts too. Tangled in each others' arms with tired happy smiles on their faces, they decided there was nowhere better to be.

Maybe it wasn't planned. It definitely wasn't the expected situation. But in most of these situations it's never how it is supposed to be. Very often the little things like sleep filled questions and simple songs bring people together. And for Kensi and Deeks, that's just the push they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not sure how this turned out. I've been obsessively churning out ideas because at my grandma's (where I was when this was written), I've got no cable or internet. Except for those little unprotected networks that work for five minutes then die prompting me to scream rather loudly. **

**So the product of boredom is about 10 stories that may never get posted and one or two that will. This is one! So, please read and review. And if you like the song, listen to it and buy it on iTunes! Thanks again!**


End file.
